


We go about this blindly

by Leandra



Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Saves the Day, Blowjobs, High School AU, In the Dark, Kinkalot 2020 Main Challenge, M/M, Merlin gets bullied, Modern AU, Trapped In A Closet, Utility closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/pseuds/Leandra
Summary: Merlin knows that voice - it’s Arthur Pendragon from his Further Maths class - and he shudders out a gasp against Arthur’s palm, blinking into the darkness. Arthur Pendragon, football captain and all around rich prat, whose father endows ten scholarships every year, one of which is Merlin’s. Arthur, tall and blond and built like a brick wall, whose smile makes Merlin stumble over nonexistent obstacles sometimes and who’s the star of Merlin’s wank fantasies since school started up again.*-*Written for the first Kinkalot 2020 Main Challenge: Senses.Just Merlin, Arthur and the darkness of a utility closet. Tropey. :-)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869424
Comments: 20
Kudos: 230
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	We go about this blindly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Raina as usual for the beta :-)

Merlin skids around the corner of the school corridor, his trainers squeaking on the vinyl floor, the weight of his backpack careening him sideways. Behind him, the footsteps of Cenred and his cronies resound loudly, echoing in the hallway like excited predators closing in on their prey. Panting, Merlin speeds up again to the best of his ability, despite his exhaustion. If he can reach the exit to the racing tracks he might be able to hide underneath the bleachers. 

He makes it only three more steps before someone grabs him by his jacket and pulls him sideways, shoving him through a half-opened door into darkness and slamming him up against a wall. A hand claps down over his mouth, stifling his panicked squeak. 

“Shhh!” The person who manhandled him into what Merlin realises is a utility closet hushes him, their hand tightening when Merlin makes another muffled and distressed noise. 

Outside, Cenred and his friends run past, the sound of their thundering footsteps quickly retreating. Against his mouth, the hand is warm and slightly damp. Its owner smells like laundry detergent and fresh sweat and the combination is surprisingly appealing, overpowering the stale, mossy odour of the utility closet. In here it’s pitch black but for a little slit of light underneath the door. 

When Merlin attempts to move, the boy keeps him all but pinned with his bigger bulk. “Don’t go yet. They might still be around,” he whispers, his breath shivering over Merlin’s cheek warmly. 

Merlin knows that voice - it’s Arthur Pendragon from his Further Maths class - and he shudders out a gasp against Arthur’s palm, blinking into the darkness. Arthur Pendragon, football captain and all around rich prat, whose father endows ten scholarships every year, one of which is Merlin’s. Arthur, tall and blond and built like a brick wall, whose smile makes Merlin stumble over nonexistent obstacles sometimes and who’s the star of Merlin’s wank fantasies since school started up again. 

Slowly, Arthur removes his hand, but he's still standing too close, heat radiating off him. His breath is loud and coming quick, quicker than it should be, quicker even than Merlin’s, who has been running. 

“You think they are go-” Merlin whispers, but doesn’t manage to finish the sentence, because Arthur makes a bothered sound and cuts him off mid-sentence, smashing their mouths together blindly. With a startled moan, Merlin lets it happen, gasps when Arthur deepens the kiss, body pressing Merlin up against the wall. Merlin’s knees threaten to buckle and he grips Arthur’s arm for balance, moaning, when Arthur starts sucking on Merlin’s bottom lip.

“Oh… yeah… that…,” Merlin groans, inarticulate, and Arthur huffs in satisfaction and slides his tongue past his lips, licking into his mouth. Whimpering, Merlin reaches out, finds heat and muscle underneath Arthur’s shirt. Arthur’s nipples harden where Merlin skims his fingertips. 

Merlin sucks in a harsh breath when Arthur’s hands drop to his waist, going straight for his worn belt, wasting no time in loosening the strap, the metal clicking. Against Merlin’s face, Arthur’s breath puffs damp and laboured. When Arthur lets go of the belt, Merlin’s loose trousers fall down with it, the fabric pooling around his ankles. 

“Shit.” Merlin’s whisper sounds loud in the darkness of the small room. He’s barely able to think straight, unable to comprehend what is happening. Arthur grunts softly and it takes several moments for Merlin to realise that Arthur, the hottest bloke in school, has dropped to his knees in front of him. 

“Arthur,” Merlin exhales, shocked and awed, then moans when Arthur’s breath shivers out warmly against his boxer-clad cock. For a moment, nothing happens and Merlin desperately wishes he could see, but it’s still completely dark inside the room. When Arthur nuzzles him, he cries out, and panicked, he shoves his fist into his mouth, biting down on the knuckles. 

“You smell fucking good,” Arthur moans, pressing soft kisses against his cock, before pulling Merlin’s boxers down. 

“Bloody hell,” Merlin whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut at the sudden wet swipe of a tongue against him, uncoordinated and sloppy in the dark, before Arthur takes him into his warm mouth. 

Arthur’s fingers trail up his arm and Arthur places Merlin’s hand on his head like he’s giving him silent permission to tug his hair. The strands of Arthur’s hair are so soft, and Merlin cards his fingers through them, petting, moaning while Arthur sucks him down. 

Everything seems heightened by the darkness, the wet slick sounds of Arthur moving over him, Arthur’s hot mouth and lapping tongue, and Merlin drops his fist from his face to wrap both hands into Arthur’s hair, tugging until Arthur moans and gets the rhythm just right. 

Merlin is so close already and he wishes he could see how amazing Arthur looks on his knees with Merlin’s cock in his mouth, if it’s anything like his fantasies. Moaning, he trails one hand down Arthur’s cheek, stroking where his cock slips between Arthur’s lips. It’s the last straw, pushing him over the edge embarrassingly quickly and he cries out and pulls harshly on Arthur’s hair, filling his mouth, his body jerking with the power of his orgasm. 

He’s still panting when Arthur pushes himself up and claims his mouth, smearing come between them messily. 

“Next time,” Arthur breathes when he draws back, his thumb tracing Merlin’s lips in the dark, “I want to see you come.” 

“Next time?” Merlin pants, like the idiot he is. 

“The one where I take you out on a date?” Arthur murmurs, and he sounds infuriatingly sure of himself. 

“Oh, that time,” Merlin says, still a little dazed from his orgasm, his smile spreading stupidly and big on his face. “Sure.” 

Arthur exhales, like he was actually nervous about Merlin’s answer and it’s terribly endearing. 

“This time, though…” Merlin says playfully, reaching out to reverse their position, “we still go about it blindly, yes?” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer before sinking to his knees.


End file.
